


Seme male reader smut

by P0p_tarts69



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Dr. STONE (Anime), Haikyuu!!, K (Anime), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P0p_tarts69/pseuds/P0p_tarts69
Summary: Dom readers uniteNone of the animes in this book belong to meCredit goes fully the the creatorsAll characters will be 18 and up
Relationships: Reader/Everyone
Kudos: 24





	Seme male reader smut

Dabi held his breath when he felt it. It was you. You were down on your knees giving him a nice, sensual blowjob. His groans echoed in the room. The pleasure was growing too overwhelming. Your sexy face was too much for him to handle. 

Your e/c eyes watched him like a hawk. He pushed the back of your head down on his cock. You felt a very warm liquid pour down your throat. You swallowed all of his cum despite the taste of it. 

"Ahh~." He moaned lowly as you pulled away from him. You got up and removed your pants and briefs. Dabi flushed red at the sight of your dick. He immediately spread his legs when you snapped your fingers. He used his scarred hands to show you his pretty hole. 

"Fuck me, master."

He said only three words. That's all it took to make you go crazy. His body grew overwhelmingly hot, either from his quirk or from your prying eyes. He couldn't really tell but he was loving it either way.

You got on top of him to get him ready for the penetration he was about to experience. "Gah~!" He moaned when you thrusted into him forcefully. "N-Not so Ahh~ rough master." Dabi stuttered only to let out another choked moan when you thrusted in again. "Shit, you're so tight, puppy." You groaned out as your hips moved uncontrollably. 

Dabi let himself be fucked by you. "Ahh~!" His moans were low but that didn't matter to you. "Mmm~ the expression your making is so cute. I might cum just by looking at you." You grabbed both his thighs and lifted his legs so that they were positioned above him. 

His body shifted a little when you moved to get a better angle. You thrusted into him again, hitting his prostate dead on. "Haa~!!!" Dabi moaned louder than before. He was experiencing so much pleasure. He jolted when you flipped him so that his back was facing you. 

"Master~!" He moaned out to you. "What is it, puppy?" He moaned at the name you called him by. "Please more master~!" He desperately asked you. You smirked and gave in to your little puppy. 

Without hesitation, you turned him around and shoved your entire cock inside. "AHH~!!!" He screamed once you began going all out. You pulled the back of the collar he was wearing. His upper half was instantly lifted off the bed when you pulled it. 

You let go of it making him fall back on the bed. Dabi felt so good. He felt so used. That's all he wanted. To be used by his master. To please his master any way he could. "More~!!" He moaned out. "You've got a lot of nerve to speak to your Master like that. How naughty." You responded. 

He pushed his ass back to get some more friction. You gripped the back of his collar with on hand and the other was used to spank him. "Yess~!" He whined as you smacked his ass. 

Dabi's tongue was sticking out of his mouth. He closed his eyes when his orgasm was coming to attack him. You rocked your hips hard and fast for your little puppy. 

"AHH~!!!" He shouts as ribbons of his cum painted the velvety bed sheets. Even though he came twice already you continued to thrust into him. Dabi loved it. He loved being used by you. He loved being in this role. The cute little pet being senselessly fucked by their master. Wearing the collar, calling you master. He was just like an obedient puppy. He was so aroused by the thought of it. 

"Mmm~, puppy, our night is just beginning."


End file.
